The Cell Phone Games
by AmberRose
Summary: Second part is up, the Games pick up a little bit as a special purple-haired boy joins the team! Who will win?
1. Part 1- The Cell Phone Games

The Cell Phone Games

Disclaimer – don't own nothin'

The Cell Phone Games

Chapter 1 – Pre-game Show

"Vegeta?! Where are you?" Bulma called into the house. 

She looked around, upstairs and down, but he wasn't inside. The only other logical place where he could be was the gravity machine. Stomping out to the door, she found a cell phone, blinking with three new messages. She pounded on the door until he opened it.

"What do you want," he barked.

She held up the cell phone, "You're supposed to keep this with you at all times! I got it so I could contact you in case of an emergency, you know, we do have a little baby at home."

"But how am I supposed to train with that blasted thing interrupting me every five minutes," he asked, crossing his arms.

"Do you want me to put an intercom in here? And it's not only when you're training, what if you're off doing something and I need to contact you immediately? Hmm?" she retorted, "Anyway, dinner is ready, so come in."

Without saying another word, she left. "Damn woman never lets me get the last word. Who's the Saiyan prince here anyway? I shouldn't have to listen to such talk from some low level female."

He looked at the cell phone, when he got a brilliant idea. "Maybe I can trick her into getting rid of that thing by playing a little game… Heh heh, if anything, she better take it away before it's 'too late'," he felt his stomach growl a little, "Let the games begin. Uh, after dinner, that is."

Chapter 2 – Let the Games Begin!

Bulma woke up, expecting Bra to be crying for breakfast, as usual. Next to her, was the empty space where Vegeta slept, as usual. She listened for the soft hum of the gravity machine, as usual… there was no soft hum. And Bra was not crying… and she smelled something cooking. 

_Trunks? Oh no! He'll burn the house down!_

She ran down the stairs in her pajamas, not even bothering to grab her robe. She screeched to a halt at the dining room. Trunks was at the table chewing on an almost burnt piece of toast. He pointed to the kitchen, not saying a word, then materialized behind his mother as she fainted. There was Vegeta, holding Bra on his hip, a ruffled pink apron tied around his neck over his red flannel pajamas, with a spatula in hand, flipping pancakes. He flipped a pancake up, and in the blink of an eye, caught the spinning cake on a plate. Bra laughed and clapped.

"Here Trunks, your pancake is ready. Do you want butter and syrup, or powdered sugar?"

"I 'anna pa'ke Da," Bra exclaimed.

"I'll make you a little pancake, okay sweetie?" He tweaked her ear, and she laughed. 

Behind him, Trunks tiptoed up to him, and sneaked the plate away from the counter, but Vegeta turned to him. 

"I put the condiments on the table for you to use. If you want another one, let me know, okay," he said, ruffling Trunks' hair. 

The very confused boy slowly backed from his father and sat at the table, where he rolled up the pancake and ate it whole, "Hey uh… Dad? I gotta go to school now, okay?"

"Do you want me to take you to school son? I can fly you there if you want," he offered as Bra grabbed his hair.

"Uh, no, that's okay Dad, I can fly. See ya," he ran out the door.

Left to himself, Bra, and an unconscious Bulma, Vegeta blinked a few times and put another pancake on. 

"Mine," Bra announced with authority. 

"Yeah yeah," he muttered to his daughter. _Heh heh, Vegeta one, Bulma zero. Look at her, she's still out cold. Looks like my little housewife routine is working. Maybe next I'll organize her lab so she won't know where anything is…_

  
That's all I have so far. How do you like it? I really don't know how I came up with this one… Must be something in my water. 


	2. Part 2 - The Cell Phone Games

The Cell Phone Games, part 2

Disclaimer – Still don't own nothin… ::in a mischievous voice:: guess I'll have to step up the torture…. 

Chapter 3 – Spring Cleaning

Later that day…

"Almost done," Vegeta muttered as he finished sweeping the floor. 

Bulma's workroom was organized, but Vegeta rearranged everything as he saw fit, alphabetizing her drawers of papers, rolling up large sheets of paper strewn about the room and placing them in a box labeled 'Large Pieces of Paper with Objects Drawn on Them', arranging her tools in sizes large to small. He even dusted and cleaned every loose piece of equipment. Of course, he accomplished this in Super Saiyan speed.

"There," he said as he dumped the contents of the broom tray in the trash can, "Now Bra, don't tell Mommy who did this. She's going to be very surprised."  
  


Bra looked around from her play pen and grinned, "I an'a more pa'ke."

He groaned and protested, "But Bra, you've already had six. That's more than your brother ate."

Then, to his relief, the girl yawned and sat down. As he carried the playpen from the lab to the living room, Bra stretched out on her back and fell asleep. 

"What a bewildering little creature. She wants a pancake, I make her one, but she doesn't want it anymore, so I go to eat it, then she wants it again. Now, she wants another pancake, I go to make her another one, and she falls asleep."

Vegeta swore loudly when he dropped the playpen as he heard the front door open and felt the familiar ki of his son. _Good, she stayed asleep. Kami I hope he didn't hear that. Back in play now._

"Hello there son. How was school?" He asked, trying to sound interested. 

A pause of baffled silence ensued a quiet answer, "Good… Dad, what's up?"

"What's up? Oh don't tell me you're talking that street trash. My boy is becoming a hoodlum. Next thing I know you'll be dying your hair blond!"

But… it wasn't working. "My hair is light purple Dad, what use would dying it blond have? And I'm ten years old, not a teenager. I don't even know what a hoodlum is. I just heard you say a word that Mom makes you sleep on the couch for a week for saying, so I know you're acting. What are you trying to do?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and observed his son. He had to give Trunks credit, so far, he saw through the act like glass, whereas, Bulma still saw a brick wall. _At least he has my common sense._

"Okay, I will tell you, but you have to keep it a secret. If you tell, you _will_ live to regret it. Understood," at the boy's nod of agreement, he told Trunks his idea of the cell phone games, and the housewife routine. Trunks even laughed at the thought of his mother's lab being 'organized.' 

"Let me help Dad, please?" Trunks begged, but he was cut off by the sound of a door opening and Bulma's voice. 

Vegeta straitened his pink apron and continued dusting the couch. Trunks ran around the couch and looked into Bra's playpen, trying to appear busy. Not far away, a small movement caught his eye. He got an idea…

"Hi.. Vegeta. Wow.. the house looks great," she commented, looking around, then staring at her husband, very puzzled. 

"Hey Trunks, how was your day? What's that in your hand…" she asked.

Vegeta looked up to an angry spider captured in his son's fingers. At the boy's devious look, he understood in an instant.

"IIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Get that icky thing away from me!!!!" Vegeta screamed in a high pitched voice, "BUUULLLMMMAAAAAA!! Kill it Kill it Kill it!!" _Kami-sama that hurt my voice! I should have had Trunks kick me there- nah. _

With a playful grin, Trunks chased his father around the living room with the 'big bad' spider, until Bulma caught his arm and squished it between his fingers. 

"Trunks, don't tease your father like that. Now go wash that spider off your fingers," she said, picking up the bag of groceries she had brought in with her and practically running to the kitchen. 

Vegeta crawled out from under the coffee table and high-fived his son. 

"I have another idea Dad," Trunks whispered. (Huddle scene where only muffled murmurs are heard)

Thirty minutes later…

"Vegeta! Where did Trunks go," Bulma said over the noise of a vacuum cleaner. 

She looked at her husband and stifled a cry of shock. Still in his pink apron, the Prince of all Saiyans had _curlers_ in his hair.

"What do you think dear? I think they're quite becoming. I mean, curls, in this head of hair? Oh yes!" He finished with a wave of his hand and a pose. 

Bulma was still in taken aback as a chirping noise was heard. 

"OH! That's for ME," he exclaimed with great relish, "Hello? Goku?! How are you good old buddy? Hey, I just read from this very reliable magazine about how to get rid of split ends! Yeah! Isn't that great?! Okay, here's what you do- Oh! Wait, I have another call, I'll be back in a jiffy. Hello? Hello? Guess it's a hang up. Hey Goku, it was a hang up. Yeah, I can't stand those either. Huh? OH! Yes, the hair treatment. Okay, you mix-"

Bulma took the phone from him. 

"Give it back! I was talking to Goku!" He whined, pushing a curlered-lock out of his face.

"Goku, Vegeta will have to call you back," she said without listening for an answer, "Okay, 'Vegeta.' What is going on? This is the _strangest_ day of my entire life! It was nice to have breakfast made, nice to get groceries without Bra getting into everything, nice to have the house cleaned spotless… really nice," she daydreamed, but snapped back to reality, "But it _wasn't_ nice to see my lab… sorted… organized in a different way than I wanted it!" her voice continually got louder, "But the worst part is my physically and emotionally strong 'husband' is acting very very strange, and he has _my_ curlers in his hair!" 

Bulma ran to Vegeta, grabbing the frilly lacy pink straps of his apron and pulled his face to hers, "Who are you and what have you done to my husband?!?!"

"Bulma… Bulma dear, it is Vegeta. But I'm trapped in this shell of a strange new… thing. Get me out of this, I have to train," he said in a forceful tone, "It all started with that.. that abomination of an invention… get it out of my sight! Now!" He was looking at the cell phone. 

Bulma wasn't stupid. In fact, she was very intelligent. And she saw immediately the remedy of the problem.

"Okay, Veggie-head. You win. Go blast this 'abomination' and be rid of your 'shell.' Do it now before I do."

Outside, she heard a sizzle. Then Vegeta walked back in, roughly pulling curlers out of hair. "Bulma, did you actually believe I wouldn't know something has happened to my children or you. Remember when Trunks was very young and was on the telephone poll?"  
  


She did. The small boy was just learning out to fly, not too long after he walked, when he decided he wanted a good view of the house. When he had been sitting for a while, he wanted down, but was too scared to fly. Soon, it was Vegeta who had rescued him, telling everyone he was passing through the area when he had seen Trunks crying for help.

"If you think I couldn't feel his fear or fright, then you are absolutely wrong. I was training alone miles from here when I felt it, and I flew as fast as I could. Why do you think I was Super Saiyan when I reached him?"

He was right, Bulma concluded. "Well, at least I have my husband back."

She kissed Vegeta on the cheek, receiving no return of the gesture, she smiled. _Hmm, just how I've come to love him. If you want a tough guy, expect tough love in return. _She looked at Bra, who was crying for attention, but was attended to by her father quickly, _Well… must be a habit now._

Chapter 4 – End of Games Ceremony

She left to the kitchen. Vegeta took his daughter outside and was teaching her how to fly when Trunks and Goten showed up. 

"So hey, how'd we do?" Trunks asked.

"Worked like a charm," Vegeta smirked, "She _made_ me go blast it into tiny pieces. Ha! There, teach your sister how to fly, then go spar with Goten. I'm going to the gravity room to train. This day was too much rest for my muscles."

"So are you glad your father is back to normal, Trunks," Goten asked, trying his shoe tighter.

"Yeah," he answered with a whisper, "But don't tell anyone, I have pictures!"

Pictures?! Hey….. I bet they'll be at my website soon…. Check the homepage link in my info… as soon as it gets up. :)

Thanks for the reviews I got, to everyone who reviews before and after I post this. 


End file.
